militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Antony Beevor
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Author, historian | language = English | nationality = British | alma_mater = Winchester College Royal Military Academy Sandhurst | subject = Modern history | notableworks = | spouse =Artemis Cooper | children =one son, one daughter | relatives = John Julius Norwich, father-in-law | awards = Samuel Johnson Prize | website = http://www.antonybeevor.com }} Antony James Beevor, FRSL (born 14 December 1946) is a British historian, educated at Winchester College and Sandhurst. He studied under the famous military historian John Keegan. Beevor is a former officer with the 11th Hussars who served in England and Germany for five years before resigning his commission. He has published several popular histories on the Second World War and the 20th century in general. Overview He is a visiting professor at the School of History, Classics and Archaeology at Birkbeck, University of London. He is descended from a long line of women writers, being a son of "Kinta" Beevor (born Carinthia Jane Waterfield, 22 December 1911 – 29 August 1995), herself the daughter of Lina Waterfield, and a descendant of Lucie Duff-Gordon (author of a travelogue on Egypt). Kinta Beevor wrote A Tuscan Childhood. Antony Beevor is married to the Hon. Artemis Cooper, granddaughter of Duff Cooper and of Lady Diana Cooper. Between leaving the Army and starting to write, he was an account executive with the advertising and marketing firm of Masius Wynne Williams, working on campaigns for the food products firm Rank Hovis McDougall. His best known works, the best-selling Stalingrad and Berlin - The Downfall 1945, recount the World War II battles between the Soviet Union and Germany. They have been praised for their vivid, compelling style, their treatment of the ordinary lives of combatants and civilians and the use of newly disclosed documents from Soviet archives. Beevor's works have been used as sources and credited as such in many recent documentary films about World War II. Controversy regarding Soviet rapes Berlin: The Downfall 1945 encountered criticism in Russia. The criticism centres on the book's discussion of atrocities, which, according to the historical consensus prevailing in Germany and the West, were committed by the Red Army against German civilians, in particular, the extremely widespread rape of German women and female Russian forced labourers, both before and after the end of the war. The Russian ambassador to the UK denounced the book as "lies" and "slander against the people who saved the world from Nazism". O.A. Rzheshevsky, a professor and the president of the Russian Association of World War II Historians, has charged that Beevor is merely resurrecting the discredited and racist views of Neo-Nazi historians, who depicted Soviet troops as subhuman "Asiatic hordes".Review of Berlin: 1945 (In Russian). He claimed that Beevor's use of phrases such as "Berliners remember" and "the experiences of the raped German women" were better suited "for pulp fiction, than scientific research". Rzheshevsky also defended Soviet reprisals against Germans, stating that the Germans could have expected an "avalanche of revenge". Beevor has responded to Russian claims. He states that he used excerpts from the report of General Tsigankov, the chief of the political department of the 1st Ukrainian Front, to cite the incident. He responded to Rzheshevsky by saying, "Professor O.A. Rzheshevsky even accused me of repeating Nazi propaganda, when in fact the bulk of the evidence on the subject came from Soviet sources, especially the NKVD reports in GARF (State Archive of the Russian Federation), and a wide range of reliable personal accounts".Cragg quotes Beevor ( ). Beevor stated that he hopes that Russian historians will "take a more objective approach to material in their own archives which are at odds to the heroic myth of the Red Army as 'liberators' in 1945". Other UK historians such as Richard Overy, from the University of Exeter, have criticized Russian outrage at the book and defended Beevor. Overy accused the Russians of refusing to acknowledge Soviet war crimes, "Partly this is because they felt that much of it was justified vengeance against an enemy who committed much worse, and partly it was because they were writing the victors' history". Beevor has stated that German women were part of a society that supported Hitler and are thus unable to identify themselves as victims in the same way as Jews, Poles and Russians. Honours Beevor is a Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres. He was also awarded an Honorary D.Litt. from the University of Bath in 2010,Honorary Graduates. University of Bath, 2012. Retrieved 24 January 2012.Honorary Graduates 1989 to present. University of Bath, 2012. Retrieved 24 January 2012. and an honorary doctorate from the University of Kent, awarded in 2004.Antony Beevor, on official webpage. Retrieved 24 January 2012.Antony Beevor. Penguin Books Ltd., 2011. Retrieved 24 January 2012. His book Crete: The Battle and the Resistance for which he won the Runciman Prize, administered by the Anglo-Hellenic League for stimulating interest in Greek history and culture. Published works He has written thirteen books, novels and non-fiction. Antony Beevor has edited books, including: * A Writer at War: Vasily Grossman with the Red Army 1941–1945 by Vasily Grossman. ISBN 9780375424076 He has also contributed to several other books, including: * The British Army, Manpower and Society into the Twenty-First Century, ed by Hew Strachan * What Ifs? of American History: Eminent Historians Imagine What Might Have Been, by Robert Cowley (Editor), Antony Beevor and Caleb Carr. (2003) Awards *''Crete: The Battle and the Resistance'' **Runciman Prize *''Stalingrad'' **Samuel Johnson Prize for Non-Fiction **Wolfson History Prize **Hawthornden Prize for Literature *''Berlin:The Downfall 1945'' **Longman-History Today Trustees' Award *''The Battle for Spain: The Spanish Civil War 1936-39'' (Spanish Edition) **''La Vanguardia'' Prize for Non-Fiction References External links * *Liddell Hart Centre for Military Archives: Beevor, Antony (b 1946) *Antony Beevor Stalingrad Berlin - The Downfall 1945 * Antony Beevor discusses his book on the Spanish Civil War *[http://www.booknotes.org/Watch/179699-1/Antony+Beevor.aspx Booknotes interview with Beevor on The Mystery Of Olga Chekhova, 24 October 2004.] *[http://www.q-and-a.org/Program/?ProgramID=1400 C-SPAN Q&A interview with Beevor on The Second World War, July 15, 2012] *Interview on The Second World War at the Pritzker Military Library on June 21, 2012 Category:1946 births Category:11th Hussars officers Category:Living people Category:Academics of Birkbeck, University of London Category:British military writers Category:British historians Category:World War II historians Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:People educated at Winchester College Category:British military historians Category:Recipients of the Order of the Cross of Terra Mariana, 3rd Class Category:20th-century British novelists Category:20th-century British writers Category:21st-century British writers Category:20th-century historians Category:21st-century historians